writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Boy Lost.
Tragedy strikes a young family. {| width=100% cellpadding="3" | style="background:orange; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; border:1px solid #aaa;" | Little Boy Lost. Sugar Mama Nightmares do come true. I know because they came to me, I spiralled into their terrifying world of reality twelve years ago. That was the night when fire ripped through my home. Fire engines roared into the street, their sirens screamed in my ears and reflections of their blue lights flashed across the windows. I stood trembling on the pavement, staring at our house. I jolted backwards from the piercing noise and gasped as I watched shards of glass catapulted into the garden. Thick black smoke floated out of the downstairs window and spiralled upwards and flames licked hungrily at the stone building. "Mummy...Jenna." I felt myself being lifted into the air and my feet dangled precariously as I stared into the watery eyes of my Nan. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Where’s Mummy and Jenna?" "I don't know sweetheart,” she said wiping my cheek. “B-but I want Mummy.” “I know love,” she said and rubbed my back softly. “Lets get you out of here.” "Are they okay?" "They'll be fine love." she smiled weakly. I watched through blurred vision over her shoulder. In the distance everyone wore the same flesh coloured masks. Tears trickled freely down my face, and were absorbed quickly into my Nan's clothing. At that moment I felt so alone, I had never felt that way before. I opened my mouth wide, but no sound escaped. I clung tighter to my Nan and shut my eyes. Memories keep flooding back to me and that fateful day lingers in my mind, playing the same scene over and over. "Jacob, where are you?" Mum called from downstairs. "Come and find me," I called. Come out where ever you are,“ She sang back. “We haven't got time for hide and seek." "Aww, just one game?" "No, we‘ve only got two hours." "Okay." I squeezed from behind the wardrobe. "Quickly, we have to get the house ready." “On my way,” I shouted racing down the stairs. Mum smiled and ruffled my hair as I ran past. I couldn’t wait, it was always so much fun when we had a party and I loved dressing up for Halloween. This year I was gonna have the best costume ever. Mine and Jenna's costumes were hand made. I was eager to see Joey’s face, he was my best friend and he would be so envious, it was my turn to out-dress him. In the kitchen mum had put out really gruesome looking food; witches’ fingers, dragons’ toes made of shortbread with the added touch of food colouring and almonds, squashed frogs were melted marshmallows, a mud swamp of lime jelly and chocolate mouse, and of course we had blood punch to drink; cranberry and apple juice mixed with lemonade. I licked my lips as I ogled the treats before leaving the room. The lounge was a sea of black and orange balloons. Mum's cheeks were pink and puffed out as she blew into the last one. The house looked eerie with dangling cobwebs inhabited by tiny spiders, cardboard skeletons and plastic bats were dotted around the rooms. I helped mum put up the rest of the decorations while Jenna rushed through the few random balloons left on the floor, giggling as they scattered and floated by us. “Jake get ready, we have half an hour.” “Okay.” Within a few minutes adults and children started to arrive, Dracula, vampires, witches and warlocks invaded the house. My mouth fell open as I stared at Joey in his costume - blue short ragged trousers, white top, black waistcoat, eye patch, a bandana around his head and drawn on goatee beard. How could he do this to me? It was my party and we practically looked like twins. Oh well, my costume is better than his, I thought. "Cool, two ghost pirates," said Joey lifting up his sword for a duel. "Fight you for the treasure." he laughed as sounds of ‘Monster Mash’ echoed through the rooms. Our weapons clashed as we fought our way into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks and threw my sword onto the floor. Jenna was climbing on the cupboards, her arms outstretched towards the glowing pumpkin. "Mummy," I screamed. "No Jenna, no," I said putting my arms around her waist and pulling her backwards. "Let it go," I shouted. Mum's footsteps were getting nearer. "Oh my god, Jenna," mum said rushing over and lifting her up from out of my arms. "Naughty girl, it's hot, you'll burn." Taking a deep breath she blew out the flame on the hollowed out pumpkin. She turned to face me. "Thank you Jake." She gave my shoulder a squeeze and smiled. "You must never touch the lit pumpkins Jenna," she said as she walked out of the room and ventured back in with some of the other adults. We played ducking for apples and got soaking wet, musical statues, pass the parcel then had a game of wrap the mummy, which is wrapping someone up in toilet paper, the quickest and the most covered...wins. My team won and we were allowed some treasure treats. Joey and I were the first in the kitchen. It looked quite spooky, the lights had been turned off and the pumpkins had been re-lit giving an eerie orange glow with their menacing faces projected on the walls. I grabbed a handful of sweets and left, Joey was right behind me. The adults were all hanging out in the conservatory drinking wine, so we had the run of most of the house. Mum was busy running round after Jenna and trying to entertain the guests. “Who wants to play hide and seek,“ I asked. “Me, me, me.” came the reply with several pairs of hands waving in the air. We picked the seeker and scattered to different parts of the house. Bethany, Joey and Billy's footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs. I stayed in the lounge and crawled inside the large oak dresser, peeping through a small knot hole on the bottom. I lay silently waiting for the others to find me although I knew they wouldn't for a while, because I was good at hiding and always found the best places. It was my party piece and I was proud of the fact. It was my favourite game. I shut my one eye and put the other against the small gap and watched for any movement. Jenna ran in the room looked round quickly, turned volume button up a little and headed back out the door giggling. A few minutes later she staggered into the room carrying a round orange object, her face highlighted by a warm glow. Oh no. Not again, I said to myself. I pushed at the door but it was stuck. My foot banged hard on the wood, but the latch had jammed. "Mummy, Mummy," I yelled. As I watched and waited Jenna's fingers slipped from the pumpkin, it crashed to the floor in pieces. "Ouch," she said looking at her hand and stuck her finger in her mouth. She ran out of the room, her face bright pink and tears rolling off her chubby cheeks. The lit candle tumbled over to the edge of the curtains and ignited them. My eyes widened at the room I saw before me...I had to get out. "Mummy, Mummy...I'm here." But the only sound I could hear was the song 'Ghostbusters' belting out from the hi-fi. I began to cough and felt as if I was going to be sick at any moment. My eyes searched for my mum and sister in the crowd, but I couldn't make them out, faces were featureless and all looked the same. I squinted to focus at the face before me, it was my Grandfathers'. "Hello Jacob, your safe now." he smiled, his arms reaching out towards me. "Hi Gramps." I embraced him willingly as my Nan passed me over. I felt safe snuggled in his bear hug. The memories are still vivid now as they were back then, but the only things that keep me going is my mum's face, the sweetness of her voice, and Jenna. How I long to give them a hug, kiss their cheeks and tell them how much I miss them, and that I'm safe and well. If only I could, just once, then I would do so. Oh if only... I watch silently as mum kisses my photograph every night before she goes to bed and run her fingers over my blond hair. "Goodnight, my little boy lost...I love you Jake." Her eyes well up with tears as she blows me a kiss and gazes into my innocent eyes. "Night Bro...I'm so sorry. I miss you." Mascara runs down her face as she kisses her fingers and gently puts it on the glass to the photo beneath. "Goodnight Mum, Goodnight Jenna." Tears cascade down my face. "I Love you both too." Return...